


Shattered

by brookebond



Series: 007 Fest 2017 [7]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Nothing explicit, Referenced Major Character Death, Unresolved, angsty, build up to torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookebond/pseuds/brookebond
Summary: Bond seeks revenge.





	Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> There might be some more to this later, I'm not entirely sure.  
> But for now, enjoy it as is!
> 
> Unbeta'd as is still my theme for the month.

James looked down at Q, at the man he had once loved. It was hard to see the man Q used to be, the bright-eyed cheeky boffin that made James shine like a star. Maybe that had been their problem. James had always known he was going to burn out, it was all just a matter of time. Q just made it happen that much sooner.

In the end, Q hadn’t been hard to catch. It had taken nine months to maneuver Q into the exact place he wanted him. It was a game, a plan set into motion the minute Q had detonated that bomb killing Eve. She’d been pregnant, fourteen weeks. They’d never gotten the chance to tell anyone.

James had shattered, collapsing as he watched the building his fiancée was in explode. It had felt like his heart exploded in the same instant. There was no surviving a blast like that and Q had made him watch.

Q’s green eyes startled James out of his thoughts. The boffin was silently watching him as though he too was remembering how they’d gotten into this situation. He watched as Q tested his restraints, hands curling into fists as he tugged against the chains.

James had made sure there wasn’t any way Q could get free. He’d tied the boffin to a table, arms and legs tied to each corner. It wasn’t the most original idea, but James found that sometimes the classics were the best way to go. That’s why he’d selected the tools he had—knives, a bucket of water, pliers, hammer—they were all a surefire way to elicit the response he desired.

“James,” Q said, his voice rasping from not having had a drink for several hours.

James had forgotten how long he’d had Q knocked out for in the warehouse but he was sure the boffin was suffering from a little bit of dehydration already. Maybe he’d start with the waterboarding then. James smiled, a slow dangerous thing that made Q draw back slightly.

‘ _ Yes _ ,’ James thought. That was the exact response he wanted. He wanted Q to feel scared, to feel absolute terror before James finished with him. He wondered how long Q would last before he gave in, begging James to end it all. James gave him an hour.

“Hello, Q,” he said, his voice flat even to his own ears. “I was wondering when you’d join me.”


End file.
